This invention relates to infusion pumps for dispensing fluid from syringes. More specifically the invention relates to the securing of a syringe for use in an infusion pump so that its contents may be infused into a patient.
Infusion pumps are frequently employed in the medical field for administering fluids such as medications. A typical infusion pump comprises a housing, a drive mechanism for pushing the plunger of a syringe and a means for securing the syringe to the housing.
In the prior art, the means for holding the syringe in place for pumping was typically a spring loaded clamp or a screw-type clamp. If a spring was used, the force exerted by the spring had to be chosen so that the spring would hold the syringe firmly in place. However, if a very stiff spring was used, it was difficult to open the clamp and place or remove the syringe. A screw type clamp, while securing the syringe effectively, was cumbersome to open and close.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a syringe pump having clamp for holding a syringe in an infusion pump very securely, while allowing the easy placement and removal of the syringe.